1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for dilating body orifices and, in particular, to a one-piece disposable speculum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Specula which are used for dilating body orifices to permit examination are well-known and are typically used for vaginal and anal examination. A typical speculum is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,646. That speculum has a pair of elongated members which are disposed in side-by-side relation and have confronting handles at a first end and confronting jaws at a second end thereof. The members are pivotally coupled together between the handles and the jaws so that movement of the handles towards one another spreads the jaws. The handles may be locked in a predetermined position to lock the speculum jaws in a spaced disposition. When the jaws are so locked, an opening is defined centrally through the speculum through which a visual examination can be made, a biopsy performed, secretory samples taken, etc.
Sterility of medical instruments has been a long standing concern in the medical field, as have costs of medical services and instruments. In an effort to minimize costs and eliminate the need for instrument sterilization by the medical practitioner, disposable specula have been proposed. An example of such a disposable speculum is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,961. Another example of a one-piece disposable speculum is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,318. However, the disposable specula which have been proposed to date suffer a number of deficiencies. For example, these specula fail to provide adequate adjustability of opening size to allow easy and versatile use of the specula. Thus, the more expensive metal instruments are generally preferred. Furthermore, existing disposable specula are often formed from two or three pieces which must be fitted together after manufacture and prior to use.
It would therefore be desireable to provide a one-piece disposable speculum which can be inexpensively produced for one-time use and which has a wide range of adjustability in use to enable quick and easy inspection of a particular body orifice.